1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a sculpture skeleton, and more particularly to a doll sculpture skeleton enabling the user to change postures of the doll as required.
2. Description of the Prior Art
A sculpture skeleton has been available on the market for years and most are designed for professional sculptors. The professional sculptor uses clay or any suitable material to attach to an outer periphery of the skeleton so as to form a sculpture. Most of the sculpture skeletons are of real size so that they take large space, which is not convenient for beginners. Especially, sculptors living in the metropolitan areas can not afford to have such a large space for storing sculptures.
Recent trend drives the youngsters to make cute little dolls for themselves. As we all know that making a doll also requires a sculpture skeleton so as to stand and pose the sculptor as required. The conventional sculpture skeleton may require screws or nails so as to position the sculpture on a board, which is troublesome and needs to incorporate with auxiliary tools, e.g. hammers, screwdrivers etc.
To overcome the shortcomings, the present invention tends to provide an improved doll sculpture skeleton to mitigate the aforementioned problems.